Enchantment
Enchantment (付加術 Fukajutsu), or Enchant (エンチャント Enchanto), is a magical ability that allows the user to bind their Magic onto someone or something. Description The process of Enchantment amounts to the user to adding their own Magic onto living or inanimate objects, thereby increasing their natural attributes; i.e. enchanting wood to make it stronger than steel,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 514, Pages 8-9 or enchanting swords into human beings with immense power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 492, Pages 18-19 While a normal user of Enchantment is simply called an "Enchanter" ( Enchantā),Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 376, Page 9 a "High Enchanter" ( Hai Enchantā) is one who has immense prowess in the art. For them, it is possible to attach their Magic in a manner that allows them to change and alter climates,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Pages 17-18 manipulate the atmosphere, completely change geography,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 489, Pages 11-19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 491, Page 10 modify an organism's physique,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 515, Pages 12-13 and even vastly enhancing the power of individuals past their normal limits.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 500, Pages 18-21 High Enchanters also have the ability to extract Magic from human beings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 494, Page 14 If one has enough Magic Power, such as the amount possessed by a Dragon, they can even cast "Master Enchants" ( Masutā Enchanto), which allow them to enchant heavenly bodies themselves.fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 518, Pages 12-14 Notably, Dragons teach Dragon Slayers their signature form of Magic via an Enchantment process,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 514, Pages 12-13 and Sky Dragon Slayer Magic is a Magic that almost exclusively specializes in performance boosting.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 17-18 It is also possible for Dragon Slayer Enchanters to attach the basic properties of their Dragon Slayer Magic onto something, thus allowing the person of their choosing to, albeit temporarily, become a Dragon Slayer as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 519, Pages 6-7 According to Irene, Enchantments are divided into ranks starting from the basic enchantment, followed by the "High Enchant" ( Hai Enchanto) and "Master Enchant".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 518, Pages 12-13 Within a sole Enchantment could exist a sub-skill variant underneath them, such as different types of Separation, Residual Thought, and Personality Enchantments.Fairy Tail 100 Years Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 10-20 If an enchanter dies, all of their existing Enchantments will cease to function, and any physical changes that resulted from them are reverted.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 520, Pages 16-18 Types Irene's Enchantments Basic Irene's Berserker.png|link=Berserker|Berserker High Universe One is cast.png|link=Universe One|Universe One Irene performing Separation Enchantment on Mavis.png|link=Separation Enchantment|Separation Enchantment Irene uses Deus Zero.png|link=Deus Zero|Deus Zero Irene enchants herself into Wendy.png|link=Personality Enchantment|Personality Enchantment Master Irene's Deus Sema.png|link=Deus Sema|Deus Sema Wendy's Enchantments Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Wendy casting vernier on Natsu and Gajeel.jpg|link=Vernier|Vernier Wendy casting Arm.jpg|link=Arms|Arms Arms X Armor X Vernier.PNG|link=Armor|Armor Wendy's Re-Raise.png|link=Re-Raise|Re-Raise Wendy's multiple enchantments.png|link=Ile Arms|Ile Arms Wendy's multiple enchantments.png|link=Ile Armor|Ile Armor Wendy's multiple enchantments.png|link=Ile Vernier|Ile Vernier Basic Wendy casts Deus Corona and Deus Eques.png|link=Deus Corona|Deus Corona Wendy's Deus Eques.png|link=Deus Eques|Deus Eques Dragon Slayer Seal.png|link=Dragon Slayer Seal|Dragon Slayer Seal Wendy's Thought Enchantment.png|link=Residual Thought Enchantment|Residual Thought Enchantment High Deus Zero in effect.png|link=Deus Zero|Deus Zero Wendy enchants herself into Irene's body.png|link=Personality Enchantment|Personality Enchantment Erza's Dragon Slayer sword.png|link=Magic Enchantment|Magic Enchantment Wendy's Separation Enchantment.png|link=Separation Enchantment|Separation Enchantment Erza's Enchantments High Fire and Ice Sword.png|link=Magic Enchantment|Magic Enchantment References Navigation